


Traditional Bastard

by Areiton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean-Centric, M/M, Marriage, Mating Bond, Omega Castiel, Organized Crime, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel isn't a traditional omega. That's sorta what Dean loves about him. <br/>But this? This is traditional as fuck....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditional Bastard

It wasn't that I was nervous, exactly. It's that. Well. 

Fuck. I was nervous. I could fucking _smell_ it on me. 

Asking for a sit down with Carver Edlum, the head of the Edlum crime family, and alpha of the Edlum pack, would make any sane man nervous. And it wasn't even Carver. He might have earned the title as a hitman in his youth and killed his way to the top of his pack, but now Chuck was more prone to nervous babble than badass brutality. 

It's Castiel’s fucking brothers, the ones who would accompany Carver. I could avoid it if I went to him, but after the last time I was at his father’s estate, Cas made me promise to never go back without him. 

And I might be willing to do this to assuage his fucking traditional ass, but I won't break that promise. 

Of all the things I expected from my quiet, tattooed boyfriend, traditional had never fit in there. He was an omega who bucked tradition. 

But with this? He is. Almost disgustingly so. He is, after all, a mystery wrapped in an enigma locked up with a puzzle. 

And so I'm here. 

“Only for you, Cas,” I mutter, walking into the steak house. The hostess, a pretty beta, gives me a warm smile and I nod past her, to where Carver is sitting with his sons. Three of them, which is more than I expected. And every last one is an alpha, glaring at me. 

Michael eyes me balefully as i approach and I feel a thin tremor of fear. I might be an alpha, but there’s no question that tangling with the Edlum boys is a bad fucking move.

Not gonna lie. Cas’s two oldest brothers scare the hell outta me.  

I ignore them, though and greet Carver. Because. Respect and shit. He’s the head of the family, and the pack Alpha, and if I want this-- _god, I want this_ \--he is the one who can give it to me.

“Carver,” I say nodding at him. I don’t quite bare my neck, but the way I duck my head screams submission. 

It rankles, and my alpha snarls in my chest. _For Cas_. That is the only thing soothing it. Keeping our mate happy.  

“Siit, sit, Dean, you're making me nervous. I told you, call me Chuck.” 

I smirk at that and drop into a chair across from him. Eye Chuck for a moment. 

He is a true alpha, the one that can rule a fucking family of them, and never be questioned, but he looks...unremarkable. Scruffy and a little bit twitchy, nervous. Like a strong wind or a sharp word will blow him over. 

Funny how deceiving looks can be. 

“Mike, Luc. How are you?” I grin at Mike, flashing my teeth in a subtle defiance of the stronger alpha. It’s all fake--a veneer of calm I don't feel. “How's the shoulder?” 

Michael scowls, and at my right, Gabe snickers under his breath. Michael turns that severe, cold gave on his younger brother, and then snaps, “What the hell do you want, Winchester?” 

So here’s the thing. 

When you’re sitting across from two of the most dangerous men in the criminal world, with their father between them and the con man brother watching with sharp, amused eyes. When you’ve actually _shot_ one of those brothers--although, to be fair, Michael totally deserved it--asking to marry the youngest, spoiled son--and only omega of the family--seems a little suicidal. 

The silence stretches too long, and Chuck leans forward, anxious. “Is it Castiel? Is something wrong with him?” 

The question draws the tension at the table tighter, every alpha instinct on edge, and I catch the murderous glare from Luc before I shake my head, “Cas is fine. He got a spot at a local gallery, and his work has been flying off the walls. Cas is great, actually.” I smile, a tiny thing, absurdly proud of my omega. 

At my side, Gabe shifts, and I eye him for a heartbeat. 

Cas worries, that Gabe pulled strings, manipulated people, bought his spot in the gallery. I always kiss him and promise that he doesn’t need his sometimes legit, sometimes shady brother to be a fucking phenom in the art world--but sitting here, watching his carefully bland smirk, I wonder. 

“Then why _are_ we here?” Luc asks, his voice a silky question. 

“Because, Cas is disgustingly traditional.” I say. Gabe laughs, a sharp noise, because Cas is the least traditional omega I’ve ever met, and we all know it. I spare him a grin, and then take a deep breath and focus on Carver. “I love him, Chuck. You know how much I love him.” 

His eyes soften, and I know he’s thinking of that night, almost a year ago now. He nods once and some of the tension loosens in my chest. “Cas is it for me. He’s my mate, and nothing is going to change that. But I want to marry him.” 

For a moment, there’s utter silence, and then, a short startled laugh from Gabe. “Are you asking Dad for Cassie’s hand?” 

I flush but grit my teeth. Nod once. “Yeah. I am.” 

Gabe laughs, slapping the table and grinning, “Pay up, Luci. I told you that's what it was.” 

“Boys, be quiet or go to the car,” Chuck says. And his big bad alpha sons lapse into silence as he eyes me. 

“Why ask me? Cas left the family. I could forbid it and you'd still marry him.”

“Because it would make him happy, to have your blessing. For you to be there.” 

He doesn't ask if I love Cas. Chuck doesn't need to. He knows how far I've gone to keep him safe, how much I put on the line. 

Everything. 

“Cas is my favorite. It's why I didn't stop him, when he left. Because I wanted him to be happy, even if that meant a legit life. Michael, Luc, Gabriel. Raphael. They take care of the Edlum empire. I could afford to let one of my son's be happy.” he shifts, ignoring his sons and if that cold assessment bothers them, none say. 

But then, Cas has been the favorite for a long time, even of his brothers. It’s more than just being the only omega. In a family full of blood and killers, Cas was a bright spot. He made them human. 

He does that for all of us, I think. 

“Yeah, Dean. You'll make him happy.” 

“And if you don't, we’ll kill you bloody,” Luc says softly, a low growl in his voice and I shiver. That isn't a “don't break his heart” threat. That's a promise. 

Chuck nods at Gabe and he sets a box on the table. “you don't have to use it. But it was my father's.” 

I take the box and pocket it, before Chuck claps his hand. “Ok, what would you like to eat.” And just like that the tension vanishes. 

As much as it can, with five alphas around one table. 

And I relax, just a little. Michael won’t shoot me, tonight. Luc won’t try to slit my throat. 

For tonight, we’re good. Because as much as they fight, as much as they hate _me_ , they love my omega more. 

Castiel doesn’t even have to be here, and he’s pulling us together. I tuck the ring into my pocket and I think about how fucking happy he’s gonna be, when he sees it. 

From the look on the other alphas’ faces, they know exactly what I’m thinking. Chuck makes a pleased rumble, happy. It’s the first time I’ve ever heard that noise from Cas’s father. 

My phone buzzes to life in my pocket and I glance at it. 

**_ Has Luc tried to kill you yet or are we golden?  _ **

I swallow my laugh as the waitress approaches nervously. That traditional bastard knew exactly what he was doing, sending me here. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the epilogue to a story I will probably never write. Because I wrote this first. But I hope you enjoyed it, just a little.


End file.
